Kath Soucie
Katherine Ellen "Kath" Soucie is an American voice actress best known for voicing Betty, Phil, and Lil DeVille in , Jetta in , Ingrid "Minx" Kruger in , Maddie Fenton in Danny Phantom, Linka from , Dexter's Mom in Dexter's Laboratory, Sally Acorn in , Fifi La Fume in , Miriam Pataki in , and Lola Bunny in . For Disney, she is the current voice of Kanga in the ''Winnie the Pooh'' franchise. She also voiced Tish Katsufrakis in The Weekenders, Agent K in The Replacements, Daisy Duck and Nelly the Dragon in Quack Pack, Morgana Macawber in Darkwing Duck, Cadpig, Rolly, and Rebecca in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Tinselina in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, The Bimbettes in Beauty and the Beast, and provided the singing voice of Christopher Robin in Piglet's Big Movie. Disney Roles Tish2.jpg|'Tish Katsufrakis' (The Weekenders) Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-800-600.jpg|'Kanga' (2000–2010) Pigletsbigmovie 299.jpg|'Christopher Robin' (Piglet's Big Movie; singing) BImbettes_6.jpg|'The Bimbettes' (Beauty and the Beast) Attina.jpg|'Attina' (1992) Rolly4.jpg|'Rolly' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) CadpigPushPower.jpg|'Cadpig' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Rebecca.jpg|'Rebecca' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-501.jpg|'Wendy Darling' (Return to Never Land) AgentK.jpg|'Agent K' (The Replacements) Cinderellaprincess.jpg|'Cinderella' (1990-2001) August233.gif|'Perdita' (since 2001) Daisy_Duck.jpg|'Daisy Duck' (Quack Pack) Nellie the dragon.jpg|'Nelly the Dragon' (Quack Pack) Morgana.jpeg|'Morgana Macawber' (Darkwing Duck) Sally_KHII.png|'Sally' (Kingdom Hearts II; The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge) Shock KH.png|'Shock' (since 2002) Clipperdy.gif|'Anita Dearly' (1997-1998) The Enchantress.jpg|'The Enchantress' (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) Andromeda.jpg|'Andromeda' (''Hercules'' TV series) Lucretia decoy02.jpg|'Lucretia DeCoy' (The Mighty Ducks) Imagechet.jpg|'Chet' (The Santa Clause 2) Handy manny micro char dusty2.png|'Dusty' (Handy Manny) Noimage.png|'The Voicemail' (Imagination Movers) char_61481.jpg|'Tinselina' (The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) Char 12271.jpg|'Winifred' (Jungle Cubs) Leah.jpg|'Leah' (Jungle Cubs) Flo Gator.jpg|'Flo' (''The Little Mermaid'' TV series) Lara.jpg|'Lara' (Timon and Pumbaa) Princess Marie2.jpg|'Princess Marie' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) debbie01.jpg|'Debbie' (Goof Troop) Aladdin - The Ethereal in Profile.jpg|'The Ethereal' (''Aladdin'' TV series) Clonewarsmonmothma.png|'Mon Mothma' (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Maketh-Tua-2.png|'Maketh Tua' (Star Wars Rebels) Danielle.jpg|'Danielle' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-299.jpg|'Collette' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Queen-Avery.png|'Queen Avery' (Sofia the First) Maggie_Reed_(Gargoyles).jpg|'Maggie Reed' (Gargoyles) Weird sis.png|'The Weird Sisters' (Gargoyles) Zelda.png|'Zelda' (The Fox and the Hound 2) Zootopia-Japanese-Trailer-Screencaps-disneys-zootopia-39204730-1280-720.jpg|'Young Nick Wilde' (Zootopia) Co-Eds.jpg|'Co-Ed' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Gallery kath_soucie.jpg kathsoucie-returntoneverland-1.jpg Kath-Soucie.jpg External links * * Kath Soucie at Google+ page. Category:Voice actresses Category:Actresses Category:American actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Little Mermaid Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Lion King Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Pocahontas Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:DuckTales Category:Handy Manny Category:Imagination Movers Category:Goldie & Bear Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:The Replacements Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Goof Troop Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tarzan Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Quack Pack Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Darkwing Duck Category:The Santa Clause Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:The Weekenders Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Kim Possible Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sofia the First Category:Disney Revival Category:Disney Renaissance Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:PB&J Otter Category:People from Ohio Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy